La noche de tormenta
by Arikawa Rin
Summary: La banda se encuentra en una pequeña finca. Zoro y Nami se despiertan por la noche y comparten una noche delante de una estufa... Pésimo summary pero la historia es buena(?) One-shot con bastante Lemon


asdassd~ Mi primer one-shon ZoroxNami .

Espero que os guste~

_**Diálogos en negrita y cursiva**_

One Piece no me pertenece, es obra del genialoso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo he usado sus personajes para crear esta historia~

* * *

_**La noche de tormenta**_

El barco zozobraba de un lado a otro. Las olas azotaban con fuerza su casco y regaban el césped que adornaba la cubierta con abundante agua que entraba entre la madera de la barandilla de uno de los lados y salía por el otro lado, mojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y arrancando varias hojas. Lo único que se encontraba seguro eran los árboles que adornaban la parte más alta de la cubierta, aquellos que proporcionaban mandarinas para toda la tripulación pero que pocos probaban pues su dueña prohibía que se acercaran a ellos y ella sola se encargaba de su protección y cuidado como había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

La tripulación se hallaba en una isla invernal, habían llegado allí hacía una semana y, por lo que habían escuchado, aún permanecerían algunos días más pues tenían que esperar a que el Log Pose se actualizara. Tenían varios caminos a seguir pero habían quedado en encontrarse con cierto compañero en la siguiente isla a la que debía apuntar la aguja izquierda y no podían cambiar de rumbo. Por suerte los amigables aldeanos les habían proporcionado una pequeña finca abandonada donde podían hospedarse hasta estar listos para partir.

La noche había caído hacía horas, exactamente hacía seis horas. A las seis de la tarde todo el cielo había sido cubierto con un oscuro manto de nubes que habían amenazado con descargar todo su contenido a lo largo de la tarde ¿La hora justa? Sólo una muchacha había sido capaz de adelantarla. La navegante de una de las tripulaciones más conocidas había predicho la hora exacta a la que iban a comenzar a caer gotas de agua, primero pequeñas y finas, poco seguidas y con gran diferencia de tiempo entre una y otra pero, en unos segundos, las gotas habían aumentado su tamaño y habían comenzado a caer prácticamente a la vez. Una gran cascada de gruesas gotas negaba por completo la posibilidad de ver más allá de sus propias manos.

Poco preocupó a los piratas ese hecho pues todos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, tapados hasta arriba con finas pero abrigadas mantas, durmiendo como angelitos y disfrutando de sus dulces sueños. Todos menos una de las mujeres que se encontraba en un pequeño comedor, sentada sobre el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Cuando habían abandonado el barco el tiempo no parecía que fuera a cambiar tan bruscamente y ni ella misma había podido avecinar que los días siguientes sería imposible salir de casa debido al frío. Tal vez por eso iba vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros y la parte de arriba de su bikini, sin camiseta alguna que cubriera su vientre o escote. Con ese frío lo mejor era mantenerse en la cama tapada hasta arriba pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el único recuerdo que quedaba de su madre y por ello se mantenía allí, observando el barco por la ventana, tratando de averiguar si lo que veía era real o simplemente imaginaciones suyas pues la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para acercarse más al cristal. Su cuerpo estaba temblando… ¡Demonios! Realmente hacía frío y no disponía de suficiente ropa para cubrirse y recuperar el calor perdido. Era una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor, navegante de esos mares ¿Cómo no había visto venir ese frío infernal? Nadie le había dicho que era una isla de invierno hasta que la nieve no había comenzado a caer ante la mirada atónita de los tripulantes, quienes pensaban que se encontraban en una isla veraniega debido al sol abrasador que adornaba el cielo cuando ellos habían llegado.

Una segunda persona bajó las escaleras que conducían a aquella habitación pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado preocupada por sus mandarinas como para notar que su compañero estaba bebiéndose su chocolate y ocupando el lugar en el que antes se encontraba ella- _**¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar aquí?-**_ Reconoció la voz del espadachín al instante pero no puedo evitar sorprenderse y girarse, no esperaba que a esas horas pudiera encontrarse con alguien- _**No podía dormir**_- Se acercó con paso lento y se sentó a su lado, temblando levemente por el aire que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y helaba sus huesos- _**Aunque estemos aquí dentro hace frío ¿por qué no llevas más ropa?- **_Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, quien giró levemente su cabeza para mirar los oscuros ojos del peliverde- _**¿El valiente espadachín está preocupado por la bella dama? Eso es nuevo**_- Estiró su brazo hasta llegar a su taza y la arrebató de las manos ajenas.

Un leve rubor apareció sobre los pómulos del chico ¿por qué tenía que burlarse de él? Siempre era igual, cuando ella decía algo que mostrara preocupación o simplemente que no se tratara de los típicos insultos, era él quien saltaba con alguna frase para molestarla y viceversa. No había ningún momento en el que mantuvieran una conversación como dos personas normales y eso molestaba tanto a uno como a la otra. Eran compañeros, nakamas, vivían en el mismo barco ¿por qué no podían llevarse bien? Aunque, tal vez, se llevaban bien a su manera…

Ambos suspiraron al unísono. Se miraron y sonrieron levemente _**-¿Te pasa algo? Ha sido un suspiro bastante pesado…**_- Fue ella quien rompió el silencio para asegurarse de que su compañero se encontrara bien pero, como había pasado momentos antes, él no confesaría sin más sino que aprovecharía para reírse de ella_**- ¿Ahora es la bella dama la que se preocupa por el valiente espadachín?- **_Sonrió irónicamente al notar que el rostro de la pelirroja se tornaba de un color rojizo similar al de sus cabellos, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a adueñarse de la conversación- _**Oh~ El valiente espadachín considera que soy una bella dama, es todo un honor**_- Esta vez era él quien se había tornado de ese color tan particular, no por la vergüenza por las palabras de la muchacha sino por haber dejado que ella tomará ventaja con sus propias palabras ¿Cómo no había notado que podía aprovecharse de eso?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, la naturaleza se hizo notar con un fuerte rayo que iluminó toda la habitación y despertó a alguno de sus compañeros, que continuaron durmiendo haciendo poco caso al gran estruendo.

_**-Vaya… Ese ha caído cerca… Es posible que nuestro barco haya sufrido algún daño… No creo que a Franky le entusiasme…- **_La voz del chico sonó relajada, como si le importara bien poco el tema. Llevó sus manos a la nuca y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá, esperando que con el último comentario la pelirroja olvidara la conversación anterior y el hecho de que ella había salido vencedora. Así fue, la chica dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaban comentando pero tampoco se percató del comentario del peliverde, sus dotes de navegante le confirmaban que el rayo había caído a escasos metros de su localización y era muy posible que lo hubiera hecho sobre su navío. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de café que tenían delante. Se levantó y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la finca, ignorando el hecho de la poca ropa que llevaba y de que la lluvia no había dejado de caer.

_**-¡Nami!-**_ La voz el espadachín alertó a algunos de sus compañeros que pensaron haberlo soñado y volvieron a conciliar el sueño en pocos segundos. Por su parte, el peliverde abandonó la finca corriendo tras su compañera ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando esa loca? ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo peligroso que era?

La chica llegó al barco y comprobó que sus queridas mandarinas estaban completamente a salvo, el rayo no había caído en el barco y no había daños visibles sobre él. El espadachín llegó pocos segundos después y la agarró del brazo_**-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No ves que es peligroso? ¡Ni siquiera tenemos la llave! ¡No podemos entrar al barco!-**_ La muchacha agachó la cabeza y se resignó a escuchar la reprimenda de su compañero. Murmuró un leve "Lo siento" y se dejó caer sobre el césped abrazándose a sí misma, había dejado de notar el frío durante los instantes de puro pánico que había sentido al pensar en que algo podía haberle pasado a su preciado tesoro. El chico se agachó con ella y se dejó caer, no podía negar que se sentía aliviado al saber que no había pasado nada_**- Como sea… Volvamos- **_Medio obligada por el peliverde, pues ella prefería quedarse allí a vigilar que no pasara nada, ambos volvieron a la finca.

Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y no tenían nada para cambiarse. Encendieron una pequeña chimenea con algunos periódicos viejos y se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados sobre la mesa de café, mientras trataban de calentarse con el poco fuego que habían conseguido hacer_**- Si no hubieras salido corriendo ahora no estaríamos muertos de frío**_- Como si no tuvieran más tema de conversación, el chico comenzó a reprocharle las acciones tan imprudentes de hacía unos segundos pero la muchacha hizo caso omiso a ellas y recogió su taza de chocolate para darle un sorbo_**- Es tu culpa… No tenías por qué seguirme… ¿ Es posible que el valiente espadachín estuviera preocupado por la bella dama?**_- Se inclinó levemente para sonreír con ironía y mirarle a la cara volviendo a hacer uso de sus palabras pasadas para molestarle. Tal vez por la necesidad de cambiar de conversación no se fijó en que sus labios habían quedado manchados con el contenido de su taza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el peliverde.

_**-Es posible…-**_Las palabras del chico sorprendieron a la muchacha pero todavía más sus acciones. Con una buena velocidad había acercado su rostro al de la pelirroja y había juntado sus labios, saboreando aquel dulce que manchaba los carnosos de la chica. Llevaba bastante tiempo deseando probar aquellos labios que tantas veces se habían encontrado a pocos centímetros de los suyos durante sus discusiones pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera atraído por ella, simplemente quería molestarla y sabía que esa era la mejor manera… Sólo trataba de molestarla ¿verdad? Muy lejos de la realidad, aquello no logró enfadar a la chica sino todo lo contrario. Ella también llevaba bastante deseando probar a su compañero, se había forzado a sí misma a mantener el control de su cuerpo para no arrebatarle un beso cuando se encontraban delante de los demás pero ahora… Estaban completamente solos y, además, había sido él quien había comenzado. Si pensaba ganarle tenía que dar más.

Sin separar sus labios, pasó su pierna derecha por encima del cuerpo del otro y quedó sentada sobre la cintura del mismo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pegó su pecho al suyo. Él tampoco pretendía quedarse atrás, lo que había comenzado como una provocación se había convertido en una batalla que ninguno perdería. Rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja y la obligó a acercarse más a él. Sin ánimos de rendirse, la chica bajó sus manos, acariciando su espalda con dulzura, hasta llegar a su cintura. Agarró la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Separaron sus cuerpos durante un único segundo, en el que los brazos del chico se elevaron para dejar que la pelirroja lanzara su camiseta al otro lado de la habitación. Nuevamente acercó su rostro al suyo y continuó besando los labios de la muchacha, introduciendo bruscamente su lengua en el interior de la boca contraria. Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y se puso en pie sujetando a la chica, quien se agarró a su cuello pegando nuevamente su pecho al su cuerpo.

La dejó caer sobre el sofá, posándose sobre ella y deshaciéndose de los vaqueros que cubrían las interminables piernas de su compañera ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabarían así? Dejó caer la prenda. Paseó sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de la chica y fue bajando sus labios, saboreando su vientre. Por petición de la misma chica, o más bien obligación pues había dirigido sus manos a su rostro para elevarlo hasta poder volver a acariciar sus labios con los suyos. Sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse en tierra de nadie. La zurda del muchacho se posicionó sobre el pecho de la pelirroja y lo acarició por encima del bikini, aún mojado por la lluvia. Sin que las caricias ni los besos cesaran, bajó su diestra y la introdujo dentro de la prenda inferior, también mojada pues el agua había traspasado sus pantalones. Jugueteó con aquella zona mientras disfrutaba de los ahogados gemidos de la chica y sonrió con malicia. Al parecer era él quien estaba ganando aquella pequeña batalla que tanto estaba disfrutando.

Como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento, la chica decidió pasar a la ofensiva, le había dejado ganar demasiado terreno y ahora era su turno. Agarró la mano que se hallaba dentro de su ropa y la sacó a la vez que hacía un brusco movimiento para girar sobre el sofá, claramente su fuerza no era suficiente para vencer la del peliverde pero éste decidió dejarla hacer y ayudarla a quedar sobre él. Ahora se encontraban con los papeles cambiados. El muchacho estaba tumbado sobre el sofá y ella sentada sobre su vientre. Sonrió con aires de superioridad y acercó sus labios a su oído_**- Me toca divertirme-**_ Mordió, sin mucha fuerza, la oreja y bajó lentamente besando su cuello. Cambió el lugar dónde se encontraba sentada, pasando éste a las piernas del chico y, sin dejar de besar el cuello del contrario, introdujo su mano bajo su ropa interior. Sonrió al notar que su oponente se estremecía.

Ambos se percataron del sonido proveniente de la escalera pero fue él quien se incorporó apresuradamente y, levantando a la chica casi sin esfuerzo, la sentó en el sofá y él bajó al suelo_**- Marimo… Nami-swan… ¿qué hacéis aquí?**_- La voz del cocinero alarmó a aquella pareja que trató de comportarse con normalidad_**- No podíamos dormir y hemos bajado a calentarnos en el fuego…- **_Fue ella quien respondió, tratando de ocultar sus respiración agitada. El rubio bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de la muchacha_**- El sofá está todo mojado y ¿por qué no lleváis toda la ropa puesta?-**_Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja y, esta vez, fue el peliverde quien contestó_**- Nami estaba preocupada por sus mandarinas y ha salido corriendo hacia el barco, la he traído de vuelta pero no teníamos ropa para cambiarnos…-**_ Al igual que la otra, su voz sonó medio forzada debido a su respiración pero, como el cocinero estaba aún somnoliento, no lo notó_**- Lo cierto es que está haciendo mucho frío, también he bajado a calentarme en la estufa**_- La pelirroja y el peliverde cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y no pudieron evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro_**-Ya que vamos a pasar la noche los tres juntos ¿por qué no contamos alguna historia de terror?**_- Fue la chica quien propuso la idea pero sólo el rubio aceptó su propuesta, el otro prefirió volver a su habitación. Al cabo de una hora la muchacha se retiró al piso superior pero no se dirigió al cuarto que ella misma había elegido días antes, sino al de cierto chico de cabellos verdosos. Al abrir la puerta pudo comprobar que estaba siendo esperada_**-¿Continuamos?**_

* * *

Y fin .

Espero que os haya gustado~ Estaré esperando tomatazos y demás~ \owo/


End file.
